


公爹PWP（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 新婚夫夫春节回家过年当着丈夫周航的面和公公周九良偷情
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 周航/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 25





	公爹PWP（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

春节到了，经历过繁忙的春运，各家各户在外地的成员纷纷跨越大江南北、千山万里，回到家乡与家人一起过一个团圆年。周航和孟鹤堂也不例外，作为新婚夫夫，他们开了将近八个小时的车，回到了周航的老家。

周航与孟鹤堂今年下半年刚刚结婚，他们在自己工作的城市办了一个简单的婚礼，只请了一些家人朋友，于是孟鹤堂便第一次见到了周航的单亲父亲。周航的父亲，孟鹤堂的公爹叫周九良，在周航小的时候离婚，后来就一直没有再婚。他与周航长得很像，说是一个模子刻出来的也不为过，就连发型也是一模一样的小卷毛，只是周九良作为一名中年男人看起来更具有成熟魅力和沧桑的性感。而周航，比孟鹤堂年少六岁的小丈夫，自  
然还是一副带着青春气息的少年模样。

他们到家的时候周九良已经在准备年夜饭了，周航开了一天的车，已经累得不行了，孟鹤堂便自告奋勇去厨房帮忙。

“爸，要做什么你告诉我，让我给你露两手儿。”孟鹤堂边挽袖子边进厨房对周九良说。

“那我可有口福了，挺航航说你厨艺可是特别好。”周九良笑着说，他的声音也和周航的有些像，不过更加低沉一些。

此时，他站在孟鹤堂的身后，声音他的耳后响起，像过电一般带起一丝酥麻。孟鹤堂心尖儿一颤，掩饰性地摸了摸耳朵，便和周九良继续讨论起菜谱。

厨房里的食材很多，猪肉、牛肉、活鱼、大虾，还有一坛子半成品的佛跳墙，更别提各种瓜果蔬菜，把厨房堆得满满的。

孟鹤堂和周九良商量了八个菜，清蒸鱼、红烧肉、咖喱牛肉、葱烧海参、芹菜炒虾仁、干锅菜花、酱爆洋白菜、佛跳墙，最后再来一锅老母鸡汤。因为他们只有三个人，就不弄其他的花样儿了，八个菜也是过年了，要丰盛一些。

周九良完全没有意见，“行，你来掌勺，我给你打下手。”

北方家庭里的供暖给得很足，室内很热，周九良只穿着一件半袖T恤，并不是很宽松的款式，有些部位会箍在他明显的肌肉上，看得孟鹤堂一阵眼热。

厨房里做起饭来更热了，没一会儿孟鹤堂就出了汗，他出去脱掉了宽松了深蓝色毛衣，只留下了一件黑色的高领内衬，十分贴身合体，露出了他曼妙的身材，丰满的胸部和纤细的腰肢。

周九良正在切菜，回头看到他的细腰和走路间微微摇晃的巨乳，眸光暗了一下。

电视里热闹的声音穿进厨房中，周航躺在客厅的沙发上看电视，大年三十的电视节目，每个电视台都在大同小异地播放各种明星拜年视频，他连续换了好几个台，都没有什么好看的。

“有什么好吃的？”周航蹿进厨房，从后面抱住孟鹤堂，双手环着他的细腰，头放在他的肩膀上。

孟鹤堂正在切黄瓜，随手塞进他嘴里一块，“好了去吧，别在这儿碍事，忙着呢。”

“我好无聊啊。”

周航抱着孟鹤堂撒娇，被他手肘捣在肚子上，“爸在这儿呢，别闹！”

孟鹤堂偷偷瞄了一眼周九良，正巧周九良也在看他，两人双目相接对视一秒，又像是被烫到一般瞬间错开。

“好啦，你开了一天车很累了，出去玩会游戏，在这儿搅和我们做饭，一会儿你就吃不上了。”孟鹤堂好说歹说，把周航哄出去了。

周九良笑道，“都娶媳妇儿了，还这么小孩脾气，他从小没妈，让我给惯坏了，小孟儿你多担待啊。”

“说什么呢爸，航航还是很好的，平时也是他照顾我的时候多。”孟鹤堂腼腆一笑，接着菜下油锅的刺啦声，结束了话题。

七点钟，菜都上桌了，三人坐下，周九良自己坐一边儿，周航和孟鹤堂坐在他对面儿。

“爸，尝尝这个酒，这可是我专门托人买回来孝敬您的，可香了。”周航打开一瓶白酒，殷勤地给周九良倒了一小盅，又给自己和孟鹤堂的酒盅里满上。

“嗯，闻着是不错，”周九良端起来在鼻子下面闻了闻，孟鹤堂注意到他的鼻子很大很挺，是一个很硬朗的形状，“来，咱们一家三口喝一杯，今年你结婚了，家里多了一口人，不再是咱爷俩儿孤零零的了。”

孟鹤堂连忙端起酒杯，三只白瓷小酒盅碰在一起，干了一杯酒。一杯酒下肚，孟鹤堂就有点上脸儿，他的酒量不算很好，喝得猛了就有些头晕。

周九良坐在对面，将他的微醺醉态看得一清二楚，圆脸梨花面上现在带上写酒香，饱满的苹果肌上有些潮红，连接鼻梁的位置都有红晕过度，他单手扶额撑在餐桌上，俨然是美人不胜酒力。

“来，吃口菜垫一垫，酒喝的猛了有点上头吧，航航，多照顾着你媳妇儿。”周九良给孟鹤堂夹了一筷子菜。

“谢谢爸。”孟鹤堂道过谢之后红着脸吃起饭来。

周家父子两个继续喝酒，一家人其乐融融地吃了顿年夜饭。

酒足饭饱，简单收拾过之后三人转移到客厅看春晚。现在的春晚每年都很努力地想搞些新花样吸引观众，可惜每次搞出来的都差强人意，越来越多的人大年三十看春晚只是进行这个过年的形式步骤，并没有多少人还会认真观看、满怀期待。

节目实在没兴趣，看了一会儿周航就有些迷迷糊糊地想睡觉了。他今天开了一天的车，已经累坏了，现在吃完饭血液全都跑到胃里去消化食物，更容易困。孟鹤堂和他坐在一起，就觉得他挨着自己的身子越来越重，转头一看，小丈夫的眼睛已经闭上了，还发出了轻微的鼾声。

“让他睡吧。”周九良道，“你到我这边儿来，让他躺下睡。”

周九良自己坐在正对电视的三人沙发上，孟鹤堂和周航坐的是侧面的双人沙发。闻言，孟鹤堂站起来扶着周航躺好，然后坐到的周九良的身边。

电视里是热闹的歌声，大大小小的明星都出现在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳。暖气实在是太热了，孟鹤堂吃完饭之后去换了更凉快的衣服，现在只穿着一件深V领的宽松半袖和睡衣长裤。V领很深很宽松，周九良之外微微动一下眼睛便能看到领口内的风光——白色的蕾丝内衣里丰盈的乳肉。

隐藏在周九良宽松睡裤中沉睡的家伙渐渐苏醒，房间里的空气似乎变得越来越浓稠，醇厚的成熟男性气息包裹着孟鹤堂，撩拨着他年轻骚动的身体。

节目从歌曲变成的小品，孟鹤堂换了个翘二郎腿的姿势坐着，紧紧地夹住自己的两腿中间。正当他的被公爹的气息熏得头脑昏昏地想躲开的时候，一只温热的大手出现在了他的腿上。

那是周九良的手，在孟鹤堂深绿色的睡裤上。孟鹤堂不敢动了，他小心翼翼地偷看周九良，却发现周九良正一本正经地看电视，好像现在播放的不是春节联欢晚会而是什么重要的军事政治节目，完全看不出来他的手放在儿媳妇的大腿上，还在轻轻地抚摸。

孟鹤堂屏住了呼吸，他又看了一眼周航，发现他睡得正熟，他试探性地将自己的手放在周九良的大手上，两只手重叠着。

周九良快速地勾起一抹笑，他一眼就看出来这个儿媳妇是个骚货，光凭他的傻儿子根本满足不了他。他反手抓住孟鹤堂的小手，带着他来到自己的大腿根部放好，然后周九良的手离开。

孟鹤堂咬着下唇，周九良的东西已经完全勃起了，分量十分重的一根，隔着裤子看不清楚，不过孟鹤堂相信比周航的可能还要大一点。

他半天没有动作，周九良的手却掰开他交叠的双腿，分开它们，一只手卡在他两腿之间，抚摸他敏感的柔嫩的大腿内侧。薄薄的睡衣根本没有任何阻挡作用，周九良的每一个动作都能被孟鹤堂完全感觉到。

他觉得自己已经流了好多水，事实上他就是流了很多水，在吃饭的时候，甚至在和周九良一起做饭的时候，他就被公爹挑逗得流了水，一直到现在，原本干燥的内裤都湿透了。

“爸爸……”孟鹤堂忍不住小声叫着周九良，他大着胆子隔着裤子抓住周九良的肉棒，入手便觉得那东西在他手心里跳了两下。当着熟睡的丈夫与公爹偷情的刺激感让他的身体十分兴奋，也许是酒劲儿上头，孟鹤堂的胆子大了起来，他翻身跨坐在了周九良的腿上，与他面对面坐着，屁股下面就是他勃起的阴茎。

然后他们接了个吻。

这是一个粘腻的、湿漉漉的吻，他们的舌头纠缠着，忽而从嘴巴里露出来，忽而唇瓣又紧密贴合。

在接吻的过程中，周九良的手从后腰伸进了的孟鹤堂的裤子，抓着他肥厚的臀肉揉捏，揉得孟鹤堂软了身子，只能趴在周九良的身上。

太热了……

孟鹤堂昏昏沉沉地想着，他的身上已经出了细细密密的汗，周九良的大手在他的睡衣内滑动，从臀后来到脊背，灵巧地解开了他的内衣扣子。

内衣松开之后，孟鹤堂的一对大奶子得到了释放，此时他已经情动不能自已，在周九良身上扭动着，哀求着，口中喊着“爸爸不要，”身体却在祈求更多。

“我儿子平时满足不了你吗？这么骚，在公爹身上都能发情。”周九良吻着孟鹤堂的脖子，然后他撩起孟鹤堂宽松的睡衣，将碍事的布料都推到上面去，扔掉他的内衣，露出两颗晃晃悠悠的白嫩奶子，含住其中一颗红色的奶头。

“啊……”孟鹤堂喘息着，“满足，满足的了……”

“那就是你太骚了。”周九良含着奶子说，顺手拍了孟鹤堂的屁股一巴掌，打得他又惊喘一声，花穴里涌出一大股水，直接弄湿了周九良的裤子。

“自己摸。”周九良命令道。

孟鹤堂伸手探向自己的花穴，还藏在裤子中的花瓣已经泥泞不堪，充血挤压在一起，顶部的花核肿大裸露，孟鹤堂揉了两下，便跪起来，两指分开花瓣，插进花径中。

他的手指太细了，插进去没有满足反而更加欲求不满。周九良大手扯下他的裤子，露出孟鹤堂的屁股和他正在自己插自己的花穴。

周九良把孟鹤堂从自己身上抱下来，让他背对着自己坐在怀中，“过年怎么能不看春晚呢，来，爸爸陪儿媳妇看电视。”

孟鹤堂双腿大张，像婴儿把尿一般被周九良抱在怀中，睡裤和内裤还挂在在他小腿上要掉不掉的。

就着这个姿势，周九良抱着孟鹤堂，慢慢地往下放，一点一点地吞进自己的肉棒。

在重力的作用下，孟鹤堂坐下去便全根没入，他压着嗓子尖叫了一声，还不敢大声怕吵醒周航。周九良调大电视的声音，拍拍孟鹤堂的屁股，“自己动。”

孟鹤堂呜咽一声，反手撑着周九良的大腿，开始自己摆动腰肢，上下起伏，套弄讨好花径中的肉棒，让它硕大的冠状头部摩擦肉壁上的敏感点。

周九良抱着他，一手撩开又掉下来的睡衣玩他的奶子，一手抓着孟鹤堂勃起的小东西撸动，不过这小东西没人伺候自己也能哭水来，周九良玩了几下之后又去揉肿大的花核。这次孟鹤堂的反应可比之前要激烈多了，小穴里面绞紧，夹得周九良差点要射了。

于是他转移了地方，拉扯着两片花瓣，又在他们的连接处，从穴口伸进去一根手指，和肉棒一起干花穴。

孟鹤堂浑身都是汗水，周九良还比他认真看电视，恶劣地在他耳边讨论小品的无聊剧情，间或穿插一两句荤话，或者提醒孟鹤堂小声一点，不要吵醒周航。

“万一他醒了，他可就要看见自己的老婆被自己的爸爸操出水来了。”周九良笑着咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵说。

“不要，不要……”孟鹤堂哭着摇头，想象中被丈夫看到和公爹无耻地偷情的场面，孟鹤堂在羞耻感后奇异地生出一种别样的刺激快感，他口中哭喊着不要，脑海中却在幻想那个场面，连带身体的反应都更加剧烈，快感  
堆积地更多。

“骚货，”周九良抓着他的腿主动挺腰快速干了起来，“夹的这么紧，又流水了，是不是在幻想被你老公看到？”

他大力地干着孟鹤堂，每一下打在他的屁股上都发出“啪啪啪”的声音，很快，孟鹤堂的屁股和大腿根部便红成了一片。

“没有，我没有，不要，爸爸不要说……”孟鹤堂哭着，可花径却夹得越来越紧，他摇着头，晶莹的泪珠挂在脸上，眉头轻蹙，楚楚动人，显得圣洁而又脆弱。可是与之相反，他的下身却不知羞耻地吃着公爹的肉棒，紧  
紧地咬着不放开，肉壁贪婪地吮吸着这根经验丰富、身经百战的肉棒。

电视里的热闹还在继续，周九良连续干了百十来下之后，孟鹤堂坚持不住，在没有任何碰触的情况下，前面的小肉棒和花穴同时高潮，尤其是花穴，周九良抽出来的瞬间，潮吹的水从里面泚出来。

孟鹤堂胡乱地摇头，他的眼睛都被汗水和泪水糊住了，在转头看到周航的时候，他看到了周航的眼睛，睁开的，写满震惊的眼睛——周航醒了。

然后孟鹤堂，花穴里面剧烈痉挛，又喷出来一股水。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的爱发电→https://afdian.net/@mulong


End file.
